


Hit Me Baby (One More Time)

by heuradys



Category: Hard Core Logo (1996)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Not kidding about the spoiler, Spoilers, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:10:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heuradys/pseuds/heuradys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hit Me Baby (One More Time)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/gifts).



Password = hvid 


End file.
